girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Building concensus for a move
See also: *Forum:Fed up! *Forum:WE CAN HAZ MIMMOTHS! Hi Corgi, Hi m, and Hi other fans and patrons of this wiki. What goals are to be achieved I want to ask m to state in positive terms the goals that will be achieved by a move. I realize the motivation is to avoid the intrusive advertising and a dissatisfaction with wikia's policy of intruding. Yet a move will split the audience, it will leave behind a much more memorable name than any we will come up with. It will hurt. Both us and the wikia folk. If we move there will be a need to establish the new site and prove it stable. So please state what goals are to be achieved? I am curious, in particular, as to what conditions would make this site acceptable? It was at one point. Now it's not. What is necessary to make it so again? How will these goals be achievable at another site? I need to hear from m, since she is the initiator of the effort. ::Hi, Rej. Much of the discussion about the move itself, including pros and cons, has been carried out by email. This is why I requested email addresses before. And since it came up again, I just want to reassure you and anyone else who may have this question: no one is going to split the wiki. No one, not even me. If the wiki is moved, then it will pick up and move as one piece. This site, girlgenius.wikia.com, would likely become the home for something new but still Girl Genius related. I had some vague ideas in that direction and I think Zarchne did too, iirc. I'll leave that for a separate discussion. ::Why Wikia worked before: Zarchne discovered the wiki already here, just empty. Wikia used to have polite little Google ads at the bottom of the page, outside the article area. Unfortunately, these didn't bring in enough revenue. I think we were all wary of the new ad system but willing to work with it. This issue only came up again because I finally got fed up. ::What would make Wikia an acceptable host: They're actually a really good host. Responsive staff, reliable hosting, spam protection, great features. My only issue with them is that their ads are disruptive. They don't fit with the look or content of our site. If they had paid hosting options or even Project Wonderful ads, I'd be thrilled. ::My reading of it, at this point, is that there is consensus for a move. Zarchne has offered us a good hosting option and costs have been discussed. I think we're just waiting for consensus on domain name at this point. However, any move is going to happen slowly while all the issues are worked out (legal, financial, technical). If you have any more questions, post them here or send me an email. ::— m (talk) 00:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Rej, the audience need not be 'split' - if everybody does their part and talks up a new location, a new address (and one far more thematic to the Girl Genius universe, incidentally), then people will be able to find us. Kaja will update the notation on her page (eventually). In fact, a new possibility arose recently that would put us in with fellow travellers - nothing like being neighbours with your target audience. ::: If you'll read the LiveJournal posts by the lead editor behind the tfwiki (Transformers) which used to be hosted here, you'll see that they had no problems with new stability, community transfer or Google stats. (Some of those posts are linked in those other discussions linked above.) ::: As to hurting the Wikia folk... um, hardly. This project is far from their largest wiki, and honestly? Why should I care if they're 'hurt'? They're a corporate entity, out to make a profit. I don't think you can tell me that we're that huge a chunk of their intake that we'll 'hurt' their profit margins, and even if we did? That's just business. Their business, not ours. Ours is making our visitors happy, satisfied and interested, and doing justice to the Foglios. Theirs is making money off our work. ::: A new site will allow US to control the advertising. A few Google ads, Project Wonderful banners of sizes that will FIT in our page design, not override it... and we control the advertising content. We'll also be able to control the presentation - how the site looks to visitors, logged in or not. I think that all sounds pretty sweet myself. -- Corgi 00:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :::: FWIW, I approve the above comments by Mnen 00:23, 11 August 2009 and Corgi 00:48, 12 August 2009. ⚙Zarchne 21:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Consensus? I suppose I'm pretty satisfied with Wikia. The ads have never bothered me, although I'm always browsing it while signed in, which seems to cut them down significantly. However, it's a larger problem than that, isn't it? We get a lot of traffic from people just stopping by, and I don't want them to be turned away by ads. I know deviantart has been having some of the same ads that people have complained about finding here, and they are very annoying... So I guess what I'm saying is that although I personally don't feel any pressure to move, I'm willing to work to support a move anyway. I'm still not entirely clear as to what it will entail. I assume that most of the wiki will be moved just by copying it wholesale? Which doesn't seem like that much physical work, but that doesn't mean it will actually be that easy. I see that most (all?) of the content is already mirrored at transylvania.polygnostic.info, though. BTW, I really like "transylvania polygnostic" as a domain name. To conclude, while the idea of moving makes me a little nervous (because I'm sure it will entail its fair share of problems), I'll still be quite happy to go along with a move. -Evaneyreddeman 22:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) : transylvania.polygnostic.info doesn't have any copy. It just creates a frame and puts the current wiki in the frame. : As for your other points. I agree. Argadi 00:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : Evaney's attitude is pretty close to my own. ⚙Zarchne 21:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how far along you are with all of this, considering this whole discussion is a month old, but I think it is a very good move to leave Wikia. I know that some stand alone Wikis, such as the UESP, are entirely ad supported with very unobtrusive ads. Good luck in your move! -- 04:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC)